1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lifestyle games and more particularly relates to motivational games to yield actual lifestyle improvements by the participants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lifestyle games may be of several types. Some are simply tutorial in nature. Others involve simulation for purposes of education or entertainment. A more challenging type is intended to motivate the players to make actual lifestyle changes in real life.
Games of the latter type often fall short of achieving the lasting results that are desired. Devising lifestyle games which are sufficiently motivational to yield actual lifestyle changes in the participants has proven to be a difficult problem.